The Hardest Thing
by Rice-ahh
Summary: Christian Grey has always felt unworthy of love, and kept isolated from the world. He wonders if his money and power were out of the picture would people still want to be around. A story of self discovery. Finding love and friendship along the way.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first fanfiction story. I've had this idea for a while and needed to finally write it out.

The story begins with Christian running, it seems as if he's running away from something. Be patient everything gets explained throughout the story.

Christian POV

What am I doing? Where am I going? I just keep running, running from the angst, the truth and maybe even myself. I keep remembering Leilas words "you're a sadistic prick! You're surrounded by people yet you're the loneliest man I know. You don't know the meaning of love or friendship. All people see is your money and your power, but take that away and who do you think will continue to be around you? NO ONE! Because you are a pathetic excuse of a man that does not deserve love"

How long have I even been running? I suddenly stop and collapse onto my knees. I can't control my breathing. I look around to see if I can identify where I'm at but do not recognize this area. I feel weak and dizzy. Where am I? And where's Taylor? I see people running towards me just as the darkness sets in.

* * *

Ugh I feel a pounding in my head. I faintly hear someone speaking "Bro, are you ok? Can you hear me?" I hear a second person "omg what if he's dead?! Omg what if the police accuse us of killing him?! I can't go to jail! Do you know what they do to pretty boys like me in jail?!"

I hear the first guy sigh a bit irritated and say "Shut up Pyro! Fuck, just go get some water... Fucken drama queen"

I try to sit up. Wait, when did I lay down on a sofa? As I'm sitting up I feel my headache get worse "where am I?" I croak out, ugh why is my mouth so dry, as I'm trying to regain my senses I see, who I can only assume is Pyro, walk towards me with a bottle of water. "Here, I got some aspirin if you need it." I nod and take the pill for my headache. Pyro begins "so who are you? What were you running from? Do you live around here? What do you do? Do you know how to dance?" "Dammit Pyro! Can you let the man breath, calm down with your 21 questions"

I can't help the laugh that escapes. "My name is Christian, umm and honestly I don't know what I was running from... Maybe my life" I whispered that last part but I think they heard me.

Noticing that I avoided the other questions the first guy decides to introduce himself. "well hey my name is Anthony but everyone around here calls me Daredevil cuz I'm the reckless one of the bunch haha. Oh and that moron right there is Joshua but we call him Pyro"

I have to ask "why do they call you that?" to which he answers "Cuz when I dance, my moves are like pyrotechnics, they're explosive and leave you in awe" I can't help but notice Daredevil trying to contain his laughter before saying "Shut yo big headed ass up, we call him Pyro cuz one 4th of July this moron placed a backpack filled with fireworks next to a bonfire, and well you can only imagine the rest" I can't help but laugh at these two, I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed like this. "so where am I? What is this place?"

**A/U: so what do you think? Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, I have been biting my nails waiting to see if people would like this story lol. I know the last chapter was a little too short for my liking but since I wrote it on my phone I didn't realize it was so short until it was posted. But I promise to do longer chapters. The Character dialogue will be a bit different because I don't want to confuse people as to who is speaking. I hope you like **

* * *

"So where am I? What is this place?"

(Daredevil) "You're in Capitol Hill. This is C.E.C, the Creativity Expression Center. This is a city funded non-profit community center. It's a place where people can come and express themselves. We have a huge mix of dancers, artist, singers, music producers, designers, martial artist, shit just about anything and everything can be done and taught here."

(Pyro) "Except how to roll a decent joint or hit a proper bong."

(Daredevil) "See that's why your so stupid cuz all that weed you be doin"

"All I see are people dancing here tho" I look around the open space and see walls covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. There seem to be a few rooms down a hallway as I start wandering around. As I'm being lead around by Daredevil I'm told there are more levels above and that the 1st floor is for the dancers, I see some female dancers look at me and automatically blush and bat their eyelashes. Oh sweetheart it's just a pretty face, you'd hate to see the inside. We pass a room that has a 2 metal boxes with arrows pointing North, South, East and West on the floor attached to a TV, I ask what it is and am told it's DDR Dance Dance Revolution. Seeing my blank expression Pyro speaks up.

(Pyro) "How do you not know what DDR is? What rock have you been hiding under?"

(Daredevil) "Pyro, stop being an ass… DDR is a dancing game, you have to keep up with the steps on the screen. It's really fun but can get difficult especially if you have no sense of rhythm, which no offense it doesn't really seem like you do hahaha"

I raise my eyebrow "If you say so". We continue the tour to the second floor, I'm taken to a room that has the walls covered with guitars and various music equipment and a few computers. "What's this?"

(Pyro) "This hole in the wall is the music studio, ha if you can call it that" he chuckles,

(Daredevil) "Why you gotta be so negative? Yea it might not look like much or have the latest equipment but it's all we got and we make do with it. And that corner right there where al you see if wood framing will one day be a sound proof booth, once we come up with the money to finish it"

Finally the tour was coming to an end after 3 floors and what seemed like forever and a day, being shown art rooms, fashion rooms and everything in between I was glad to head downstairs. This place is actually bigger than what it seems. Back at the main dance room near the entrance I feel what seems like a jolt of electricity that gives me goose bumps. Hmmm I wonder what that's about. I turn to the door and see what I can only describe as an angel. A beautiful petite brunette with long gorgeous flowy hair, she's probably 5'2 no more than 5'4. She walks in wearing shorts showing off her beautiful creamy legs, a green shirt hugging her nice perfectly round breast, green glasses and black converse shoes, dam does she look gorgeous. I know I must be staring but I cant seem to take my eyes off of her as she walks in. Finally making eye contact with her I gasp as I'm mesmerized by her beautiful sky blue eyes. I hold my breath fearing that she sees right thru me, into my dark twisted soul. Noticing this Pyro looks at me then at her then back at me and does the unimaginable.

(Pyro) "Yo! Ana! Get over here! I got someone for you to meet"

My eyes shoot to Pyro who has the biggest, goofiest grin that at this moment I just want to smack right off. Why did he call her over? Wait, why am I nervous? I'm Christian Grey for crying out loud, I don't do nervous. People around me get nervous when I enter a room. I turn to see her heading in our direction and she smiles my way. Wow, she's breath taking. OK, you can do this. Keep your control Christian, be the Dom that we know you are. She comes over and hugs both Pyro and Daredevil then turns to me with a big smile and extends her hand.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana"

After staring a second too long I shake her hand and open my voice to speak but my voice cracks and I squeak out "Hi" OMG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! What is wrong with you Christian! Pull yourself together! You are an incredibly successful CEO and DOM. I clear my throat and try again as sexy as I possibly can "Hello, I'm Christian" There that's better. I see her blush and bite her lip. Oh God I'm loosing it. Thankfully Daredevil takes pity on me and speaks.

(Daredevil) "Ana here owns the center, she manages it and happens to also be one of the best singers and dancers here."

Again she blushes immediately. "I thought you said it was city owned?"

(Daredevil) "Nah, it's city funded but it's been in the Steel family for years. Ana's parents opened it up and left it to her, and she has been doing an amazing job keeping it running."

(Pyro) "yea, too bad they had to die for her to get it."

Daredevil smacks Pyro upside his head and gives him a glare. I notice Ana lower her head and frown, I feel the sudden urge to hold her and comfort her. Whoa! Where did that come from? I don't do comfort, I don't even let people touch me. Yet I feel a pull towards her. I ask Ana how she manages to keep everything running, knowing full well that the city although might fund the center don't necessarily give an enough amount to supply for everything.

(Ana) "Well we do events here throughout the week, fundraisers actually to maintain the supplies. For example we are having a Karaoke Night tomorrow to supply fabric for the clothing designers. You should come, it's really entertaining and beneficial for the center. Entrance is free but earning from food and beverages go towards the supplies….. Speaking of supplies I got some paperwork to do but it was nice meeting you and hope to see you here tomorrow."

She smiles and walks away. Oh I will definitely be here tomorrow if I get to be around you again, you can bet on that. It's getting late and I look outside and realize I should call Taylor and let him know I'm OK. I haven't even given thought to the chaos that could be going on at Escala, but surprisingly it feels good to forget about that right now. Once again I'm brought back from my inner dialogue.

(Daredevil) "You zone out a lot huh? hahaha, I was asking you if you had a place to stay. It doesn't seem like you know the area so I doubt you're from around here. You can crash at my pad if you don't got where to go. You just gotta promise me you're not like a serial killer that will kill me in my sleep or something hahaha"

I let out a chuckle and shake my head "No, no killing for me." I think about his offer, he hardly knows me yet is willing to offer me shelter. Should I go back to Escala? Can I risk them finding out who I am? Suddenly Leila's voice pops into my head _"All people see is your money… take that away and who will continue to be around you?!"_

Can I do this? Can I live a normal life, even if just for a few days? I guess we will find out. "Yea thanks, that would be great. I just have to make a quick phone call"

**A/N: Again thank you for the follows and comments. Please review and let me know if you like where this is headed. I will try to have another chapter up by Monday.**

**Photos to accompany this chapter are on interest**  
**Search: riceahh /The Hardest Thing (FanFic)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to start by saying, Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am truly sorry it has taken me this long to update but I was helping a close friend with her wedding and that on its own can be time-consuming. I promise however that now I will be updating at least once a week. I have made my timeline and know what direction this story is heading. Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy.**

******As we all know All FSOG characters belong to E.L. James, I own none except for my few characters that I have added :) ******

**Oh btw I will be putting dates on these chapters just so you have an idea of the time length, some are not too important and some you will recognize.**

For this story Chapter 1-3 are June 2

Ana POV

****Outside walking toward the Center entrance ****

Another day gone, class was great and a much needed distraction but now it's time to go back to reality. Just once I would like to be a normal 21-year-old who goes to school and has no worries. But if I'm being honest I wouldn't trade the Center for the world. I love what it stands for and the memories of my parents that it brings. Let's see, what needs to be done? We need to buy food and drinks for tomorrow and to set up the speakers, screen and microphones in the main studio. Just as I am about to enter I run into Kate.

(Kate) "Ana! hey girl how was class? Talk to any hot guys?"

"Hey Kate, class was good. Ha unlike you I don't go to class to check out possible hotties, I go to learn."

(Kate) "Hey I go to learn, but I can't help it if I enjoy some eye candy at the same time. Oh my God! Speaking of eye candy, you will not believe the Adonis that Pyro and Daredevil are hanging out with today. He seems like an ass tho, he's been ignoring all looks that the girls inside are giving him. OH! Maybe he's gay! Ugh! Why do all the hot ones have to be gay.

"He's probably just not into them. Your always so fast to jump to conclusions."

(Kate) "Anyways, I have to go get some fabrics but I have finished your dress for tomorrow and you better not complain, just wear it like a good best friend to an aspiring fashion designer. I'll see you later love. Bye"

"Bye hun" I love Kate but she can be a handful at times. Leave it to her to always know who the new hot piece of flesh is at the Center. As I open the door I can't help but feel this tingle all through my body, I feel as if someone is watching me. I remove my sunglasses and as I look around I see the most gorgeous gray eyes that I have ever seen, I can't seem to notice anything around me as I'm hypnotized. This must be the Adonis that Kate was talking about, wow he's gorgeous. I'm suddenly brought back to earth by Pyro calling me over to meet this incredible specimen of a man. OK, get it together, keep cool and don't choke up like a giddy school girl.

Pyro introduces us and my he is so sexy, I feel a jolt of electricity as he touches my hand. His voice alone caused moisture deep down in me. Oh my! I subconsciously bite my lip to try to control the blush creeping on my face wondering if he can read my thoughts.

Daredevil explains that I own the Center and Pyro blurts out about my parents. It gets awkwardly quiet. He breaks the tension by asking more about the center and I invite him to the Karaoke fundraiser tomorrow. Oh I hope he comes tomorrow, I would love to see him again. I bid my farewell as I have things to get ready for tomorrow. I just hope I can concentrate on the tasks at hand.

* * *

**Christian POV**

After talking and explaining my plan to Taylor we headed to Daredevils home. He welcomes me into his apartment, I think of how small it is compared to Escala yet how much life there seems to be here. Escala never felt this homelike, I have always like the minimalistic look but at times it would feel so empty. Maybe this time here will be beneficial to me, to create a new outlook on life.

We sit on the sofas and begin talking as he hands me a beer. I haven't felt this before, comfortable in someones home who wasn't an immediate family member. The closest to this that I have felt is when I'm with my big brother Elliot. Daredevil brings me out of my head.

(Daredevil) "So what's going through that mind of yours? You seem pretty concentrated"

I cant help but think about Ana, and how I want to call Welch and have him run a background check on her. I need to know as much as I can about her. It's weird to think of how just after a brief introduction I have this urge to know her more. But I can't call Welch, if I am to go through with this I need to maintain as minimal contact with them as possible. Hmm I wonder how normal people do this. "I have a question. If I wanted to know something about someone, like basic information, how would I achieve that?" He stares at me for a few seconds before chuckling.

(Daredevil) "It's simple, you just ask! You want to know something about someone? You start a conversation and ask. (Chuckling) What and who do you want to know?"

Should I ask him, will he think I'm a creep asking about Ana. Here goes. "I wanted to find out more about Ana"

(Daredevil) "Ha! I thought so. I felt the chemistry between you two... what do you want to know?"

"what happened with her parents? What does she do besides run the center? I guess I just would like to know more about her." he looks at me and I'm not sure if he will answer but to my surprise he lets out a breath and begins.

(Daredevil) "Her parents were in an accident when she was 13 and they passed away. She was devastated, I mean who wouldn't be. She went to live with a family friend Martha Rodriguez, she was named as her legal guardian and was also left in charge of the Center until Ana turned 18 and the Center legally became hers. She's had to grow up faster than most teens, I mean who runs a community center at 18. She's been doing a damn good job but she's not your typical 21-year-old, she has so much responsibility that you tend to forget how young she really is, the only time you see her be carefree and act her age is when she sings or dances. That's what she was born to do but because of the cards she was dealt with she hasn't been able to truly pursue that passion. She teaches a few dance classes but her talent surpasses everyone else. She goes to the local Community College and takes a class or two each semester, again she can't spend too much time away from the center. She's had to take a semester or two off when things get rough around here but she has never complained. It's not easy keeping up with the city requirements to keep this place running. She truly is an amazing young woman"

I don't know why but the way he speaks about her makes me a bit jealous. I wonder if there's anything between them two. Normally I would never care if someone I was interested in was involved with anyone but I have grown a bit fond of this guy and feel I could not do something like that to him after he has so welcoming to me. I have to ask. "It seems like you feel something for her, is there anything between the two of you?" I hope that didn't sound too jealous on my part.

(Daredevil) "Between me and Ana? Nah, I mean I do love her, but as a little sister. She helped me when I was heading in a very dark path. I would do anything for her, including beat to a pulp anyone who dare hurt her"

why do I feel like that was a warning. I feel the need to reassure him that I would never hurt her, the more I know of her the more I see she truly is special. "Don't worry I would never dream of hurting her. She's not like the type of girls I was used to surrounding myself with. She seems genuine, pure and kind. Maybe it would be best for me to stay away from her." I say expecting daredevil to tell me to stay away but instead he shocks me.

(Daredevil) "Don't sell yourself short, I've always been a good judge of character and you seem like a good guy. If I had any inkling that you might hurt her I wouldn't even allow you near her but today I saw something between the two of you and I don't think it would be fair for you or her to try and see where it leads. Plus it's about time she had someone in her life."

Can I be the man she needs me to be?

**A/N: Can you feel the friendship/bro-mance building between Christian and Daredevil?**

**Hope you like it, please review :) **


End file.
